How did they meet?
by UgunsGreka Fans
Summary: So, this story will tell us exactly how did our favourite orange masked ninja, Mikey, ever met and fell in love with Sora. Read 'Power Primate and Ninjutsu: Together As One' to understand who Sora is.
1. Chapter 1

**Heisā! ****This is the first story from UgunsGreka Fans! You may know me from working with Halloween Witch on our TMNTxSRMTHFG story 'Power Primate and Ninjutsu: Together As One' and the soon-to-appear sequel 'Light vs. Dark Once More'. Enough about that, this story is a prequel that shall tell you how Mikey and my OC Sora became a couple! (Squeals). Wish me luck!**

* * *

><p><strong>First Encounter.<strong>

**Point of View: Sora Taiyo.**

I was coming home from the grocery store. I live alone with no family, after my family disappeared. I have a friend by the name Jasmine, but she left for home. Not that I have anything against it, she missed her friends at home and I didn't want to feel like some burden. After all she lived for 3 years with me and we became attached to each other. She does call lots of times a day to keep me company, even if it is threw an intergalactic cell phone. Okay, enough about my sob stories. Not like anyone is interested in them, anyway.

"Hey pretty lady. What are you doing here at this hour?" Some gang member asked. I didn't notice them until they talked. I looked around to find myself surrounded by them. Why, oh why, oh why, oh why I decided to take the shortcut to my apartment? Oh right, because the weather-man said something about a rain in the evening. I should have just brought an umbrella with me.

"You plannin' on answering to me?" He asked.

"Why should I?" I asked back. They began to circle around me, like animals in a hunt. And I am the prey. They began to move towards me with a weird look in their eyes. Only having instinct talk, I screamed atop of my lungs.

"Girl's got lungs!" Another guy said.

"Let's get her." Another one said. They jumped at me, as I shut my eyes tight, but the impact never came. I dared to take a small peak and I saw some 4 people fighting those gang men off. Still shocked, I didn't move from my spot, just looked at the fight. I could make some weapons, that were used, out (swords, sais, a wooden stick and nun-chucks), but not the people fighting. In seconds the gang was down and they jumped their way up the roof tops. _'Who were they?'_ I could only wonder.

* * *

><p><strong>Point of View: Mikey<strong>

Another simple day for us, mutant ninja turtles: morning training; some fun (Well for me, anyway); teasing Raph and getting away from him; awesome movie and in the evening, Patrol Time. And in this nothing much. It was so quite, I think I almost fell asleep while patrolling. Until we heard a loud scream. We quickly went in that direction to see a girl possibly our age being surrounded by some thugs. No problem for us. Before she knew it, we took them away fro her and fought them, also won them. She looked rather shocked. You think she saw us? Nah, then she would be screaming out of her freaking mind and running away. She must be still shocked from the attack. Once they're down, we disappeared. She still tried to see how we looked, before we vanished into the night. Okay, before we jumped on the rooftops.

* * *

><p><strong>Point of View: Sora Taiyo (Home)<strong>

"No, I'm not hurt Jazz." I answered threw the intergalactic phone.

"You sure?" Jasmine, my friend asked.

"I think I know better, if I am fine or not." I pointed out, as I put the dinner dishes in the sink.

"Sorry. Just worried about you." Jazz told me, "You sure, they didn't attack you?" This was turning in those moments when one question was asked far too many times.

"Watashi wa daijobu." I told her in Japanese.

"Huh?" She asked. I translated for her.

"Got any clues on who they might be?" Jazz went on a good question.

"I got a zero. But I'm gonna find out." I announced.

"How?" She asked. She's got me, I got no clue.

"Somehow. Ja ne!" I ended the call and looked out the window. Only few buildings and New York in night. _'Were those my guardian angels?'_ Suddenly came to mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing much, but hey, I tried. <strong>**Sora, Sora, Sora, one of them is much more then a guardian angel, but you will find it out. Some time later.**

**Ja Ne!**

_**Regards ~ UgunsGreka Fans**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Trying To Meet Again.**

**Point Of View: Sora Taiyo (Next Day)**

So far, I got no lead on my mysterious Angels. And that was frustrating me. I looked threw every ally near the apartment, but couldn't find a single lead. Maybe because I was looking during the day, but they probably only appear in the night. If I was a detective, I would be a looser.

Another thing that frustrates me. I'm out of pizza, but I swear I had few more yesterday. _Have I started to sleepwalk and eat at the same time? Okay, no more weird TV shows during the night. Besides the Russian Bitva Ekstrasensov (Ekstrasense Fight), that is too good to miss._ Another trip to the store.

I grabbed my black jacket and purse before leaving. Double check the locks (My door has a tendency to open up, even when locked) and onto the store.

* * *

><p><strong>Point Of View: Mikey<strong>

"Hey Shell-for-brains! What's for dinner?" Raph asked/yelled.

"I'm already looking threw the kitchen, but it looks like I'll have to get some take out." I answered to him.

"Well, then hurry up! I'm starving!" Raph yelled at me.

"Hold your shell. I'll go and get some." I got my disguise ready and started to head out of the Lair.

"Mikey, do you…" Leo wanted to say, but I cut him off: "Yes I have my Shell Cell. No, I'm not taking any detours. Yes, I have my weapons and my disguise. No, I'm not going to stop my Aprils. I'll be going straight to the store and back. Okay?" Leo just nodded and I ran out. I think I saw Don and Raph holding back laughter's at Leo's surprised face. If he wasn't so predictable, I wouldn't have answered to his same questions.

Quickly threw the sewers, then to the closest man-hole and up on the surface! I looked for any suspicious persona and was glad to find none. Quickly closing the man-hole, I went to Jake's Pizza.

* * *

><p><strong>Point Of View: Sora Taiyo<strong>

_"Marutake Ebisu Ni Oshi Oike._

_Ane-san Rokkaku Tako Nishiki._

_Shi Aya Bu Taka Matsu Man Gojyou._

_Seta Chara Chara Uonotana._

_Rokujyou Hijyou toorisugi._

_Hachijyou koereba Touji michi._

_Kujyou Oujite Todomesasu."_ I sang the song of Kyoto my Kaa-san used to sing to me, while walking to the closest pizzeria to my place: Jake's Pizza. I haven't song that song in a long time.

Finally reaching the pizzeria, I finished the song and went in. Right in front of me is standing some man, dressed in a trench coat and a hat. He was ordering half dozen pizzas with the differentness toppings possible. '_Either this guy has a party or is a relative to Scooby-Doo.'_ Looks like his order will be a while, so I started again:

_"Marutake Ebisu Ni Oshi Oike._

_Ane-san Rokkaku Tako Nishiki._

_Shi Aya Bu Taka Matsu Man Gojyou._

_Seta Chara Chara Uonotana._

_Rokujyou Hijyou toorisugi._

_Hachijyou koereba Touji michi._

_Kujyou Oujite Todomesasu."_

Finally those pizzas arrived and it only took one song. _'Wow this one must be magical.'_ Then I looked down a bit. _'Kaa-san.'_ I suddenly saw that mans hands: they were 3 fingered and forest green. He left quickly, but not fast enough.

"Pepperoni please." I said and got my pizza. I quickly followed him out of the store and into the ally. I don't why I'm doing this, but I have a weird feeling that says me to do it and since it hasn't told me anything bad before, I obey it. He is going down a man-hole, into the sewers.

'_Okay, gross.'_ But I still decided to follow. I somehow get a feeling he wouldn't harm me, but to see if it true I need to find out is he one of those that saved me last night.

* * *

><p><strong>Point Of View: Mikey<strong>

I finally got the pizzas and now am going straight home with some delicious. Mouth watering, sweet, sweet pizza. How hungry I am. Maybe one bite…no, then there won't be left for the others.

I checked if anyone is following me, seeing no one, I quickly got in the sewers and went home. _'Now why do I have this feeling someone is following me? Maybe my imagination is working up with my stomach.' _I speeded up and ran to the Lair.

"The pizza is here!" I announce.

"Finally! I thought I was going to starve to death from you being slow." Raph comments and grabs a box.

"Look who's talking, Big Shell Raphael." I replied.

"Why you…" Raph wanted to punch me.

"No fighting now." Leo managed to stop Raph. We each take a box and set the rest for later. When we were about to snack on, we only then saw a brown eyed brunette standing in the Entrance, with wide shocked eyes. She was staring at us.

'_Shell.'_

* * *

><p><strong>So, did you like it? Give me good review, cause then you get good luck.<strong>

**Also sorry for a dissapearing for a month, but I got a reason: school. And it won't get easy for a while too.**

_**Ja Ne!**_

_**Regards ~ UgunsGreka Fans**_


End file.
